As disclosed in Patent Document 1 or the like, examples of lighting control power supplies include those intended for multi-channel control which are configured to connect a plurality of lighting devices thereto so as to achieve independent control of lighting forms with respect to each of these lighting devices.
For example, when the lighting devices are controlled by pulse-width modulation (PWM) control, control parameters of a plurality of control setting items, such as output voltage, light control value, luminous pattern, luminous width, and luminous delay, need to be set to the lighting control power supply by the number of channels corresponding to the lighting devices.
In general, a display device with this type of lighting control power supply often has a small display region. Taking into consideration visibility or the like of a user, this display device can display only a part of the control parameters about a part of the channels.
Therefore, the conventional lighting control power supply is configured so that a setting input screen on which a control setting item is displayed about a channel is transitionally displayed by a hierarchical structure as shown in FIG. 11.
When an attempt is made to set, for example, a control parameter about a luminous pattern of each of CH1 and CH2 in the case of causing a transition of the setting input screen by the tree-shaped hierarchical structure, it is however, necessary to firstly cause a transition of a setting input screen of the luminous pattern of the CH1 from an initial screen, and then return to the initial screen once and cause a transition of a setting input screen of the luminous pattern of the CH2. Therefore, the user needs to perform too many input operations with respect to a desired number of control parameters while going back and forth between hierarchies by the number of channels. The operations may become complicated. Increasing the number of channels and control setting items makes it difficult for the user to grasp the hierarchical structure as shown in FIG. 11. It is therefore also difficult for the user to intuitively perform the setting of the control parameters.